Dmitri Antonovich Kuznetsov
Name: Dmitri Antonovich Kuznetsov Age: Three Hundred Ninety-Five Age at turning: Thirty Race: Naughtsian Vampire Occupation: Bodyguard for the Order of the Rook; Habitual blacksmith Appearance His mid-back length, dark brown hair is tied up into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, while a few strands of hair escape his usually slicked-back hair near the front of his widow's peak. He wears an eye patch over his left eye, the other eye a nice dark brown color. His face itself is slight, and the end of his angular chin is covered in a goatee. Sideburns adorn the side of his face, ending just above his bottom jaw. His 5' 11", muscular body is usually covered with traditional Naughtshian clothing, composing of a loose white shirt, with a high collar, and a sash tied around his waist. He also wears the loose pants of his culture, and normal black boots. When he's at home, or anywhere else cold, he'll put on his thick fur-cuffed coat, and place a fur hat on his head. Personality Dmitri is a cold, uncaring person most of the time. Even to the people he's supposed to be guarding, he will act this way. He could care less about others and their problems, and will tell even the person with the saddest story to suck it up and get out of his way. The only time even a hint of gentleness will show is when women and children are involved, but even then, he isn't too nice. Every now and then, when he flirts with women, he'll put on a show of being a kind, gentle person, but after his enjoyment of the person is over, he will turn just as mean as usual. He wasn't always like this, however. A long time ago, he was a very happy and caring man, and sometimes, Dmitri wishes he could go back to the past and be the person he once was. History When he was human, he belonged to a family of lower-middle class blacksmiths. Even now, he has a tattoo on the front of his right shoulder of a hammer and tongs crossing each other, symbolizing his pride in his past profession and last name. The family consisted of his mom, his dad, his younger brother and sister, an himself. One day, his sister caught a terrible cold, and eventually died from the illness. The death of her youngest child and only daughter depressed Dmitri's mother, and a couple of months later, the depression caused his mom to follow the poor child. Even though he tried to hide it, Dmitri's father took the death of his wife and daughter hard, but continued living as strong as he could. Sadly, life caught up to him, and he started becoming too old to work. The day before Dmitri was supposed to take over the family business, he started his new life as a vampire. The man who changed Dmitri had threatened his family if Dmitri didn't agree to become his pupil, and so Dmitri agreed. During the night, the man stole into their house, taking Dmitri from his family forever. To make his family think he had been kidnapped, Dmitri's room had been torn apart, as though through struggle. Dmitri then left his comfortable life at home forever with the man he despised, doing his dirty work as a hitman. The man ran a shady business, and when his clients didn't do as they were told, or missed payments, Dmitri was called upon to teach them a lesson. Soon, Dmitri met the woman he loved, and secretly skipped his appointments to visit and woo her. Meeting this woman had made Dmitri want even more to just leave the man, but once he had made up his mind to leave with his love, the man found out about her, and threatened to hurt her if Dmitri didn't start doing his job again. Dmitri agreed and set out on his mission, only to come back and have his world torn apart once again. The man had said Dmitri did an unsatisfactory job, and shot his lover. The man laughed and left the two of them alone, the woman clinging to her last bit of life. Dmitri kneeled beside her, holding her in his arms as she died, crying alone at the passing of his beloved. That night, he visited the man who destroyed his life and, after making him live through his worst fears through hallucination, bound him to his bed and burned his house down, ridding the world of the scum. After that, Dmitri wondered the world with no meaning, no will to even live. For some reason, though, he could never find the strength to end it all as he wished. Eventually, he found the Order of the Rooks, and, giving up half of his powers in the form of his left eye, joined the Order and found a new reason to live, as a bodyguard. Working for the Order has kept his mind off of everything that had happened to him in his past, but sometimes, he can be seen holding a ring box, with a small engagement ring inside, reminiscing about his past. Abilities Through direct eye contact, Dmitri can cause minute-long hallucinations in people, usually using it to promote fear and despair in the form of the thing that terrorizes the victim. His victims can "feel" the pain he subjects them, too, as well, though there is no physical pain. Unfortunately, this ability is only half as strong as it used to be, due to the fact that he now only has one eye. If blinded, or trying to work from long distances, his power diminishes, or is useless, and magitite renders his powers unusable. Despite being a vampire, Dmitri can walk in the sun for limited amounts of time, but requires a larger amount of blood the next time he feeds, depending on how long he had been out in the sun.